User blog:Sulola/Su's Rites of Passage
Hey guys, I just wanna start out by saying I'm really honored to be here. Sometimes I'm busy and it makes me unable to play the game to the fullest, but I always care about this game and I'm happy I've been able to fight my way here. So thanks to all of you for playing with me, i luv yalls and I hope we can all keep in contact post-game cuz I thought this was a pretty chill cast. Anyway I'll stop rambling (although im gonna be rambling a lot in this lmfao), onto the Rites! JACOB - 21st PLACE I never got to meet you Jacob but you have a cool name and your manga was the easiest one to pick out of the manga mashup challenge due to ur hat and nose and stuff so thanks for that lol. It sucks to be the first boot so thx for being that sacrificial lamb for all of us MAYNor - 20th place Maynor, you were another one of the guys I never got to meet. However, your manga looks cool as well lol and your name is definitely unique. I remember reading about u talking about tequila like 4 times in ur profile and I was excited to meet you so it sucks we never did get to meet lmfao MARK - 19th place Mark! We never got to talk in this game, but we did Tal's BBUK ORG at the same time right about after you got voted out, and even though I wasn't able to be active on there and striked out cuz im a forgetful bitch especially when i have a survivor org going on, I'm happy we got to meet. You're a really cool kid, a lot more put together than I was about everything when I was your age. It sucks we never got to play together but I'm happy we got to meet and I hope we can keep in touch cuz ur a cool cat! Solar - 18th place I remember we didn't get to talk much after we swapped onto Walmart Dos, but the little we talked was about the glories of Subway and overall I enjoyed those little snippets of conversation lol. Anabel said u were super iconic so it sucks that u were too busy working and stuff to be very active, I wish we could've gotten to know e/o cuz if Anabel says ur iconic u most definitely are! David - 17th place We never got to meet either and tbh I don't really know a lot about you, but I've seen you around before so I at least recognize ur username and stuff. So maybe we can meet in another ORG! But yeah too bad we didn't get to meet. blake - 16th place omg this was the first harder vote for me in this game. Blake did wanna go but I was so sad that you did Blake because I really wanted to play together again and prove I could really beat u without a medical or personal emergency interferring lmfao. And I just really wanted to reconnect and become better friends again. So yeah it really sucked that you wanted to leave the game, but I totally understand needing space from ORGs due to mental health. Ily keep up the great work with Lombok on the SFW <3 basty - 15th place you were another person i was mad that i never got to play with!! You hosted me in Tal's ORG and we also did that BBUK org together over there so I was hoping we'd be able to meet up and talk about this game too and work together, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. You're a really nice guy to talk to and I'm happy we're friends and we've gotten to talk about stuff cuz ur better at conversation than u think! Overall you're a good guy and i wish we'd gotten to be on the same tribe at some point :( adam - 14th Place This one was a weird experience for us for sure. Overall we're still friends and we're still on good terms which I'm happy about, but I'm sad we couldn't be ride or dies like we were in The Roman Empire on DORGs. You just were busy and we didn't hit it off right away like we did in TRE so I guess it just didn't happen this time, but you're still a great friend and ally and I'm happy we got to reconnect after TRE and talk about stuff again even if we weren't able to be ride or dies and saving each other with idols and all that jazz this time lmfao ian - 13th place ughhh Ian I regret how I handled your vote off for sure, you're a great guy and I really enjoyed talking about track, cross country, and college with you while you were still in the game. I was just so busy during the round u went that i wasnt able to reply to ur messages and I felt shitty about that. I'm happy we got to meet and thanks for giving me some info about college and college sports it was nice! pory - 12th place pory im mad we never really got to talk, idk what happened but in a merge so big you're bound to miss out talking to a couple of people especially in the first couple of rounds, and you ended up being one of those people for me. So yeah I'd definitely love to get to know u and talk some more post-game cuz it sucked we didn't get to talk. I was hella spooked when everyone was coming after u about having 2 idols cuz I had 2 as well and I was scared shitless lol. So i took you out so i'd have the only idols so that's why I went along with it. I do wish we'd gotten to speak more though cuz u seem like a chill dude matt - 11th place This one definitely hurts for me. Matt, you're a really nice guy and I know you took your vote off suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper hard, which sucks :( I did it to take power in the game and because people thought u were being a little pushy on votes, but it absolutely wasnt anything personal and I hope you know that. I loved talking to you and I'm sorry that your vote off hurt ur feelings so much. I know you quit the jury and everything but if you're reading this I'd love to talk post-game and mend fences with each other because I don't want there to be any bad blood between us because you're a fantastic guy and player and it was all game in the move to take you out, nothing personal at all. So yeah if you're still interested at all I'd love to catch up post game and shoot the shit ab our experience Tom - 10th place hey tom! I'm sorry we didn't get to go as far as we talked about. A lot of people thought you were inactive but I liked talking to you when we could and you were an agreeable dude, and a nice game player. I think some people just got sketched out by some things u said/did, and ur round wasnt one where I couldve done anything cuz that was when I self voted cuz I had such an overwhelming day. But that doesn't really matter, I liked learning about Australia from you and it was interesting to hear what life is like in another part of the world. I know we didn't connect on some deep spiritual level but I'm happy we got to meet and stuff it was cool :) ANABEL - 9th place omg I LOVE ANABEL? SO MUCH? anabel was one of those people I met and I just instantly clicked with. It was instant friendship, instant closeness. You are just SUCH an amazing person and I love u. Ur so mature and wise for ur age and like i ask u for advice? which is insane cuz ur like 6??? but for real ily so much, I'm so sad u had to leave this game for personal reasons cuz I would've loved to play with u, but thats how the cookie crumbles. I know we're gonna be friends for a long time and you're just a fantastic human being overall, i could gush about u for paragraphs but i dont wanna annoy everyone lol so ill just say ur the best for real ily <3 sharky - 8th place sharkyyyyyyyyyyyy I was excited to play with u when I saw u on the cast reveal. I'd seen how u did in Nunavut and I knew u were a bigger player in ORGs and I was excited to see how I'd stack up against you. So yeah it was definitely cool to ally with u and then go up against you! The round you went home was probably the craziest and most thrilling for me so far, just because of the successful idol play and then u fighting for ur life like crazy on the tie vote was just a marvel to behold u giving it ur all. You're a great player and I wanna hear more about Rachael Rey's Restaurant Rumble post season!!! LMFAOO but yeah it was a blast playing with u dude wendy - 7th place I'm really mad we didn't get to talk as much as we could've, and it was partly because I just didn't put in enough effort to message you consistently and try to establish that bond. You're a cool human being and I was also excited to get to play with u, and while u were busy and eventually striked out, I'm happy we got to meet at least, and share in our love of Marina Diamandis cuz like she's focking amazingggggggggggggggg! So yeah im sorry we didnt talk a ton but i hope you still liked me and it was cool meeting u! jones - 6th place dear god i need the tissues cuz voting u out was so hard for me. I knew I couldn't take you to the end cuz u'd sweep me and anyone else, but I didnt quite want u to go this early. I think I just wanted to avoid the pain and sadness that would come from voting u out. But really you're another one of those people I just clicked with instantly. I'm so happy we got to meet and be great friends, and while we couldn't go all the way I hope you still love me and im so happy I got a friend like you out of this. My Guaculia my twinnie my flop policewoman, ur the greatest avocado-based human to exist on this fine earth and im extra thankful we got to meet and play together cuz ur i c o n i c with spaces cuz ur that iconic amirite or amirite shea - 5th place ahh shea im sorry the game had to go down like this. I knew u were coming for me this round so I retaliated and voted you out too, but it sort of sucks that we couldn't have stayed working together. I liked getting to know you, and hearing your rants lol, and ur stories about Hot Topic. Ur an emotional player sometimes but I am too so I love meeting another player that isnt all gamebotty and lets their emotions influence their game. It was a blast playing with u and I'm happy that we got to have some fun times out here and some firey rants even if there were some bumps and we both had to write down each other's names at some point. Ur a great fun person and i'm happy u sent me good memes and we got to connect more than ever b4, and i hope u dont take anything that happened personally <3 So that's it! I really have enjoyed this game so far, it's given me my confidence back in ORGs and it's also helped me appreciate the friendships I make in them and appreciate shit irl yadda yadda yadda, basically this experience has been great for me, and even if I don't manage to make it all the way I'm still so happy it happened and I got to meet y'all. So yeah *burns torches* BUUUUURN bye y'all! lets let this gr8 szn come to a gr8 conclusion! Category:Blog posts